


Walk

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I’m a warlock, Andrew, I don’t tend to walk home.”





	Walk

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Underhill/Lorenzo - "Let me walk you home."

Though they had spent much of the reception talking, Underhill wasn’t quite ready for the night to be over just yet. As he and Lorenzo walked towards the door of the institute, he blurted out, “Let me walk you home.”

Lorenzo paused and turned towards Underhill with a look of surprise, “I’m a warlock, Andrew, I don’t tend to walk home.”

Underhill felt his cheeks heat up and nervously looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I uh-I guess not.”

Lorenzo chuckled. “It is a nice night though, perhaps a walk home wouldn’t hurt.” He held out his hand towards Underhill. “Would you accompany me?” Underhill looked up to see Lorenzo grinning. He took Lorenzo’s hand and they started towards the doors once more. “I must confess, I do not care to be in a shadowhunter’s presence, but you have been very sweet tonight, Andrew.”

Underhill felt himself begin to smile. “Then could I ask you to dinner? Later this week?”

Lorenzo nodded. “I will have to check my schedule and let you know when I’m free, but I would love to.”


End file.
